


Impressed

by lockewrites



Category: DC Extended Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Being a criminal doesn't mean you have to like other criminals. It also doesn't mean you have to work together, despite what some may think.





	Impressed

Arkham Asylum became your new home. The judge and jury all seemed to agree that you were both dangerous and insane enough to be placed in maximum security. You, on the other hand, hadn’t seen your actions to be that harmful. And anyway they didn't have all the evidence to put you away, there were facts missing, how could they confirm it was true? So you may or may not have endangered thousands and some citizens of Gotham may or may not have been injured because you, or someone else, had been bored and looking to destroy some things.

But now you were stuck in an asylum for the criminally insane. In all actuality the asylum itself wasn’t that bad. For a maximum security facility the security was pretty lax, although one could blame the fact that some of the trusted employees made their way to the other side. In fact, the only people you genuinely hated in Arkham were your fellow prisoners.

One would think, or often thinks, that one will get along with those similar to themselves. That isn’t the case with criminals. To many different ideologies and ways of going about crimes for any one person to agree on anything. Only a handful of the prisoners were capable of civil action with each other, and this was only in free time when you were let out of your cells for “enrichment” as it was called. You were surprised that the guards hadn’t caught on to the fact that most of the prisoners were only polite to each other because they were making deals.

Everyone had a plan to escape, and everyone else wanted in on another plan in case theirs failed. A majority of the prisoners were partnering up only because they needed someone to get them out, or once out, to help them get back into the swing of things. Find their groove and begin terrorizing the town once more.

You preferred to work alone but that didn’t stop some from trying. Poison Ivy was the one that irritated you most. Unlike the others who backed down after some time, she kept insisting the two of you could be good for the world. You kept telling her no, shooting her down. The world didn’t need to be saved, it needed to be destroyed.

Every day, it was the same annoying speech. The only thing her immunity to toxins had ever changed was what she could do to save Earth. In your eyes she wasn’t a villain, not a criminal, she was someone who needed to be taken care of. So you did. She came at you with the same speech, the same points about respecting nature and getting back at those who didn’t. You came back with a fist. The fight wasn’t long, enough to do some damage before the guards pulled you off of her and dragged you back to your cell. You hoped she would learn.

And she did, the following day avoiding you. It was nice to not be bothered, and you had believed it would stay that way until he stood tall in front of you. The Joker, one of Batman’s premiere enemies.

“Nice work yesterday.”

“Look, I work alone. I’m not interested in a partnership”

“You misunderstand. You intrigue me, and I respect you. If you change your mind well...”

“I’ll consider it”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
